<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun, Sand, Shenanigans by aryaautarky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041125">Sun, Sand, Shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryaautarky/pseuds/aryaautarky'>aryaautarky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Coming of Age, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Maybe some smut later on?, Pining, Summer Vacation, brotp!binhwan, it's yunhyeong's birthday! &lt;3, think iKON x Gossip Girl Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryaautarky/pseuds/aryaautarky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood best friends + high society kids Hanbin and Jinhwan go down to the Hamptons for a friend’s birthday, but find that the trip is nothing like what they’d expected; from the guest list, to their own relationship with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Donghyuk/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Song Yunhyeong/Yoo Jungahn | Daisy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun, Sand, Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>For as long as Hanbin could remember, his summers had consisted of two things: travel and Jinhwan. Their parents were the best of friends and it seemed that their sons had enjoyed the same fate, seeing as they’d been inseparable since they were kids. Jinhwan was the brother Hanbin never had. They were vastly different from each other as people, but they complemented one another perfectly- there was no one on earth like Jinhwan, and no one else Hanbin would rather spend his holidays with. </p><p>This year was no different. </p><p>The boys were currently on their way to the Hamptons. They’d summered there last year as well, and even though Jinhwan had strict rules about vacationing in the same place twice in a row, this trip had been an exception; Yunhyeong, one of their closest friends from high school, was turning twenty-one, and was hosting a two-week long soirée at his parents’ beachside mansion to celebrate.</p><p>Hanbin was pretty excited about this particular trip. He had gotten back to New York early and planned to drive them down there himself, in a shiny red BMW coupe he’d bought just for the occasion. He’d gotten the perfect playlist ready, bought enough snacks, and even gotten a few bottles of that ridiculously overpriced Icelandic glacier water that Jinhwan liked to drink. Hanbin had envisioned them speeding down the freeway, wind in their hair, singing along to 2000s pop and catching up on their lives. </p><p>As luck would have it, though, their reality was a little different: the both of them were at their wits’ end, having been stuck in the slowest-moving traffic for what was going to be their third hour- and growing more antsy by the minute. </p><p>The day had admittedly not started well: Hanbin had been late to wake and Jinhwan had trouble fitting his three pieces of luggage (<em>‘one for shoes, the other two for clothes,’</em> he’d insisted) into the car’s small boot. After a quick few selfies for Instagram, the roof of their car had long been pulled over to shade them from the sweltering heat.</p><p>“Leaving after breakfast was a bad idea.” Hanbin mumbled, stretching his neck to see where the cars in front of him ended. Unfortunately, it went on for as far as the eye could see.</p><p>“Buying this car was a bad idea.” Jinhwan said flippantly. Hanbin had forgotten how irritable the older could grow in a short space of time. A moody Jinhwan meant that feelings were going to be hurt, no matter who you were. </p><p>“Seriously Binnie,” the older boy continued, checking his hair in his selfie camera, “This thing’s a waste of money. Sell it to Seunghoon when we get back, I’m sure the idiot will buy it off you.”</p><p>“I thought you said you wanted a convertible last year!” Hanbin sputtered, offended. </p><p>“Yeah. That was last year.” Jinhwan rolled his eyes. Hanbin shook his head, deciding that there was no winning this one. </p><p>A few seconds of silence engulfed them and the car moved a few inches forward before the older <strike>whined</strike> spoke again.</p><p>“Ugh. Can’t we call for someone to airlift us there? My Chanel is creasing from sitting for so long.”  </p><p>Hanbin laughed in disbelief. </p><p>“Now that’s a waste of money.” He shook his head. Jinhwan turned his head to face him in one sharp movement and the younger wished he had kept quiet. </p><p>“If you really want to see a waste of money, you can take a look at that shirt in the mirror once we get there.” Jinhwan sneered before returning to click away at his phone. “Remind me why I’m in this tacky convertible with you, and not fucking Joshua on a balcony in Paris right now…”</p><p>“Um, maybe because Yunhyeong and I are your best friends?” Hanbin countered, though now self-consciously looking at his shirt in the rearview mirror. “And who the hell is that? Wait- Joshua from high school?”</p><p>“Do we know any other Joshuas?” Jinhwan asked, rolling his eyes. </p><p>“...my first dog’s name was Joshua.”</p><p>“Do I look like I fuck dogs?”</p><p>Hanbin decided not to dignify that with a response, thinking back to some of the boys that Jinhwan had introduced him to in the past. </p><p>“Okay, so Joshua from high school.” He looked at his best friend in concern. “Nani, every guy in New York is obsessed with you. You’re not seriously telling me you picked him.”</p><p>“Not every guy.” Jinhwan muttered, but Hanbin didn’t seem to hear. </p><p> “Joshua’s got a ton of STIs. Seriously, the guy never gets tested- I swear he’s the one who gave Hayi chlamydia at prom.” Hanbin continued his lecture. “Plus, he’s a Republican.”</p><p>“Our own parents are Republicans.” Jinhwan readily pointed out. There was always an air of haughtiness that shrouded anything he said that was equal parts amusing and exasperating to Hanbin. Today it was proving to be more of the latter. “Give it up, Binnie. Going to Brown instead of Columbia doesn’t mean you get to come back and preach to the rest of us.”</p><p>“That’s not what I’m doing.” Hanbin sighed, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. </p><p>It had become a sore subject, his moving away to another state for college- even after a whole year. He knew this was Jinhwan’s ridiculous, round-about way of saying that he missed him, but it didn’t mean that it was any less annoying. </p><p>“It’s just... Joshua’s so openly Republican, you know?” Hanbin scrunched his nose in distaste. “He’s so loud about it.”</p><p>“So you’d rather him be a closet case?” Jinhwan asked with an amused, airy laugh, finally looking up from his phone. </p><p>“Honestly? Yeah.” Hanbin nodded, secretly happy that he’d finally managed to get the other’s attention. “Saying you support Trump out loud is tacky.”</p><p>“Okay,” The older laughed.  “I agree with you. I do have a theory, though...” There was a playful lilt to Jinhwan’s voice, “That Republicans are still better in bed.”</p><p>Hanbin turned to his friend in shock, fully affronted this time around. Jinhwan had already started to giggle at the expression on his face. </p><p>“I’ll have you know that I’m great in bed, thank you very much!”</p><p>“That’s the thing,” The older pouted exaggeratedly, a manicured hand reaching out for his crotch. “You haven’t let me know.”</p><p>Hanbin laughed out loud and smacked Jinhwan’s hands off, and the both of them burst into giggles after. He’d missed this- missed them, so much. </p><p>Their chuckles died down as the traffic finally started to ease up- it looked like they could possibly make it in time for evening cocktails, after all. </p><p>“Nani...” Hanbin bit his lip, eyes on the road. He was worried about the answer, but it was important that he knew. “Are you a Republican?”</p><p>The older chuckled softly before answering. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Binnie.” Jinhwan smiled knowingly, placing a comforting hand on his thigh. “Barbz 4 Bernie. All the way.”</p><p>Hanbin breathed a sigh of relief. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>*</p><p>Yunhyeong liked to think that he was a fairly simple guy. As simple as one could get being the heir to a restaurant empire, but you get the picture. He never had anything bad to say about anyone, had a ton of friends owing to this and how easygoing he was, and had dated the same girl since he was sixteen. All these factors combined should have made throwing a 21st birthday party for himself a breeze, but there was a nagging feeling at the back of his head, a certain sixth sense he had when it came to his circle of friends. </p><p>Of course, last summer had been some indication of the current social climate. It had started out so well, but... </p><p>“You look stressed, babe.” Daisy, aforementioned love of his life and welcome interruption to his internal monologue, commented as she joined him at the foyer of the mansion. Even after all these years, just the thought of her was enough to calm whatever thoughts were in his head. </p><p>Yunhyeong snaked an arm around her waist, holding her close. </p><p>“Hanbin and Jinhwan aren’t here yet.” He explained.</p><p>“Oh.” Daisy frowned, squeezing his arm. “Are they the ones we’re worried about this week? Can we run through guest relations again, please?” It was hard for her to keep up with all Yunhyeong’s friend drama: they had mutual friends, but Daisy herself preferred to keep to a smaller crowd. She felt that her boyfriend knew enough people for the both of them, anyway. </p><p>“It’s not that I’m <em>worried</em> about any of them.” Yunhyeong protested, ever the diplomat, even though how much he’d been stressing out over this clearly said otherwise. “I’m just... mildly concerned. The last time Jinhwan and Junhoe were in a room together, things didn’t go so well.” </p><p>“What did he do?” Daisy laughed, rolling her eyes. She’d known Jinhwan long enough. “Make fun of Junhoe’s tie?” </p><p>Yunhyeong gave her a look. </p><p>“He chucked his drink at Junhoe’s face and then tore his date’s necklace off.”</p><p>“Wait- what?” Daisy asked in surprise. Out of all Yunhyeong’s friends, Jinhwan seemed the least likely to do something so outlandish- he was usually far too poised. The Jinhwan she knew would have asked one of his minions to do it for him instead. </p><p>“Why would he do that?”</p><p> “I have no idea.” Yunhyeong shook his head. “I know Jinhwan sent the girl a new one along with an apology note, but that’s it. He never apologized to Junhoe, and both of them refuse to talk about it. Hanbin was already at Brown when the party happened, and I don’t think Jinhwan even told him about the blowout...”</p><p>Daisy grimaced, taking this new information in. “Yikes. Okay, so that’s our first landmine to watch out for. Who’s next?”</p><p>Her boyfriend scrunched his nose in thought. This next one wasn’t based on anything concrete- no, it was just a hunch Yunhyeong had. </p><p>“You remember my family friend Bobby, right? Junhoe’s cousin? He’s brought Donghyuk as his plus one on this trip.”</p><p>Daisy nodded in response. “Uhuh. What’s the issue there?” </p><p>“Well... Hanbin doesn’t know Donghyuk. Like, at all.”</p><p>“I don’t think he’s <em>that</em> bad with new people, babe.”</p><p>Yunhyeong opened his mouth to explain, but was cut off by the obnoxious roar of an engine cruising way too fast into the driveway, stopping abruptly at the entrance. </p><p><em>“Daisy, Yunhyeongie!”</em> Jinhwan squealed, practically leaping out of the vehicle to give them both hugs. “God, I’ve never been so happy to see you guys.”</p><p>“Fuck, me neither.” Hanbin muttered as he gave his keys to the valet. He too looked visibly relieved to be on his feet. </p><p>“I told you not to leave past ten, didn’t I?” Yunhyeong chided, motioning for everyone to join in before hugging his friends tight. “I’m glad you guys made it here safe.”</p><p>Daisy laughed, joining in on the hug. “Would it kill you two to ever be on time?”</p><p>“It would, actually.” Hanbin sighed dramatically. “You know I need my sleep.”</p><p>“Yeah, or he would’ve been even more annoying on the trip here.” Jinhwan tutted good-naturedly, adjusting his outfit. “Anyway, happy birthday, Yunyeongie! I trust you got my present this morning?”</p><p>“All fifty cases of it.” Yunhyeong nodded with a smile. Jinhwan’s generosity really knew no bounds with those he cared for. “Thank you again, Jinan- I think we should have enough champagne for all three meals.”</p><p>“That was my intent.” Jinhwan winked. </p><p>“Speaking of presents,” Hanbin smirked, fishing something out of his linen pants. “Here’s mine.” He pulled out a shiny set of car keys from his pocket, handing them to the birthday boy. </p><p>Yunhyeong accepted them in mild confusion. </p><p>“Your extra car keys?”</p><p>“Nope.” Hanbin shook his head. “This is for a matching one in blue. I dropped it off at your parents’ garage before we made the trip.” </p><p>Yunhyeong’s jaw dropped. “Hanbin. I couldn’t possibly...”</p><p>Hanbin’s heart filled with something warm and syrupy at his friend’s face. It was the reason why he hadn’t thought twice before swiping his card at the showroom. Despite being who they were, Yunhyeong had a humbleness and purity to him that was unmatched. </p><p>“You only turn twenty-one once!” Hanbin declared, clapping a hand on his back. </p><p>“Thank you, Binnie. Seriously, this is awesome.” He gave Hanbin another warm hug. “Okay, enough chatting. You guys must be starving! There’s cocktails and canapés in the garden, go help yourself. Bobby and Chanwoo are here, too!”</p><p>That was all Hanbin needed to hear before linking arms with Jinhwan. </p><p>They gratefully accepted two welcome drinks from a waiter before waving to the couple and walking arm-in-arm through the house together, admiring the interior. </p><p>It really was a stunning feat of architecture: soothing whites, cool-toned woods and jewel-toned accents on the furniture, very resort-like. Hanbin personally enjoyed how different it was to a city house; here, you really got the feel of being somewhere else. None of their penthouses or brownstones could compare to the sheer, sprawling space of the property; which encompassed a pool, tennis courts and a large lawn that lead right on to the beach. </p><p>Jinhwan was excited too, mostly because of the beach. He loved any and all bodies of water, but there was something about being in the ocean that soothed his soul. His mother always told him it was because their family was originally from Jeju. Jinhwan had visited a couple of times with his family, but the days never seemed to have enough hours in them while they were there. He supposed the next best thing was a beach.</p><p>They stepped on to the well-manicured lawn with all the other guests, and Jinhwan smiled as the shoreline came into view. An inexplicable sense of fondness washed over him, and he was about to ask Hanbin whether he’d remembered his swimming trunks, when a booming laugh sounded to his left. </p><p>It was loud and joyous- it reminded him of ice cream on a balmy day, summer sunshine, and memories that were once sweet and unblemished. </p><p>Obviously, Jinhwan hated it. </p><p>Slowly, he turned his head and the source of the noise was confirmed to him: Junhoe Koo. The boy hadn’t changed much; he was still the same tall, gorgeous piece of shit Jinhwan remembered from last year. </p><p>“You didn’t say he would be here.” Jinhwan hissed, eyes narrowed at the offender who was currently chatting up a pretty girl.</p><p>Hanbin looked up in confusion, following his friend’s gaze. </p><p>“Well, he <em>is</em> Yunhyeong’s family friend. Of course he’d come.” He countered, raising a brow. “Why do you care?”</p><p>“I don’t.” Jinhwan scoffed, letting go of Hanbin’s arm and adjusting his sunglasses. “He’s just... so fucking annoying.” </p><p>Hanbin blinked in surprise. Last year they’d all summered together the whole three months, Jinhwan and Junhoe included, but they’d seemed just fine then. Hanbin hadn’t even noticed them interact.</p><p>“That seems like a pretty irrational response to someone you don’t care about.” He replied, trying not to laugh. Jinhwan was just so funny when he was mad- he sulked and pouted like a child. </p><p>“Fuck you. I’m going to get another cocktail.” Jinhwan huffed, shoving his empty glass on to some poor waiter’s tray before stalking towards the bar. Hanbin let him go, rolling his eyes affectionately, paying no mind. </p><p> </p><p>Jinhwan wasn’t really mad at Hanbin. He figured that his best friend knew that. They’d been friends for nearly nineteen years now, so he decided there was probably nothing to worry about. </p><p>He was, however, fairly shaken at seeing Junhoe again. As soon as the trip invite had come in the mail, Jinhwan had pushed all thoughts of the younger boy to the back of his head, wishfully thinking that perhaps something would come up and Junhoe wouldn’t be able to make it. At the very least, Jinhwan thought that he’d feel indifferent after all those months. Actually seeing the boy again, though, proved what he’d feared- that he just wasn’t ready to face him yet. </p><p>Jinhwan pouted to himself as he ordered a Bellini from a faceless bartender, wondering if the trip had been a good idea.</p><p>“You doing okay?” He heard the bartender ask. </p><p>Jinhwan looked up and found the most ridiculously attractive guy, possibly around the same age. It didn’t quite matter, given how he looked: dark haired, tall and blessed with one hell of a jawline. He decided that he liked what he saw- and if a certain someone happened to share those features, it would be pure coincidence. </p><p>“I’m fine, I guess.” He drawled, making sure his lower lip jutted out just so. “Just tired from the trip here.”</p><p>The bartender nodded in understanding, getting the drink ready while sneaking coy glances. Jinhwan pretended not to notice, running a practiced hand through his hair.</p><p>“First time at the Hamptons?”</p><p>“I’ve visited once before, last year.” Jinhwan answered, appreciating the way the guy’s muscles flexed under his shirt. “What about you?”</p><p>“Born and raised.” The guy replied with a smile. “How do you like it?”</p><p>“It’s alright.” Jinhwan admitted. “I feel like there’s not much to do?”</p><p>“Maybe you just need someone to show you around properly.”</p><p>Jinhwan bit his lip. <em>Yes</em>. This was exactly what he needed to take his mind off things.  “Pick me up at ten tomorrow.” He winked, batting his lashes. </p><p>“I don’t even know your name.” The bartender laughed. </p><p>
  <em>“...Jinhwan.” </em>
</p><p>His name was spoken, but it wasn’t Jinhwan’s voice that said it. The hair at the back of his neck prickled as he looked to the side. </p><p>It was Junhoe. Of course it was Junhoe. </p><p>Jinhwan turned, hot bartender forgotten. He couldn’t help but look the intruder up and down before saying in a flat voice:</p><p>“Do I know you?” </p><p>“Know me?” Junhoe scoffed, taking a step towards him. Jinhwan stood his ground, trying his best to not look affected, to not look like he’d recognize that familiar blend of musk and Prada perfume anywhere. “As if you could ever <em>forget-”</em></p><p>“How are we doing over here!” Yunhyeong, bless his heart, came in between them just in time. “Jinan, you remember Junhoe from last summer, don’t you?” </p><p>Jinhwan swapped his glare for a saccharine smile as he turned to their host, who had seemed to materialize out of nowhere and was now looking between him and Junhoe in poorly-disguised concern. Their friend always did have a knack for sussing out disagreements before they’d happened. </p><p>“Actually, now that you mention it… You’re absolutely right, Yun. I do remember him.” Jinhwan was proud, but he wasn’t a complete asshole. He could be civil for Yunhyeong’s sake. “I’m sorry. It must be the alcohol.”</p><p>Junhoe rolled his eyes, clearly still upset at being snubbed. It didn’t happen to him very often, looking how he did. “You’d better pace yourself, then.” He remarked dryly. </p><p>“He can drink as much as he wants, June.” Yunhyeong told the younger, tone still light. “I want you guys to have a good time. And it is his champagne, after all.” </p><p>“Whatever.” Junhoe glowered. “As long as he’s drinking it and not chucking it at people.”</p><p>It had been a mere two minutes in the younger’s presence and Jinhwan already wanted to go drown in the ocean. He sneered and raised his glass, looking absolutely ready to dunk its contents over the younger’s head a second time, but Yunhyeong immediately interjected, swinging an arm around the younger’s shoulder. </p><p>“Junhoe!” He said in what he hoped was a calm, non-threatening voice. “Why don’t we take a walk, hmm?” His words were airy, but it was pretty clear that he didn’t have a choice. </p><p>Junhoe grumbled something and nodded, before being lead away by Yunhyeong. Jinhwan watched their retreating backs with a scowl before storming off himself. </p><p>Yunhyeong loved Junhoe very much. He and the younger boy knew each other the same way Jinhwan and Hanbin did: their families were best friends. And though they weren’t as close as Hanbin and Jinhwan- which Yunhyeong preferred, honestly, because those boys were the clingiest people on the face of the earth and were really going to have to sit down and talk about their codependency issues one day, <em>but he digressed-</em> Yunhyeong really felt like his older brother. </p><p>The fact of the matter was that Junhoe held a soft spot in his heart that would always be there, no matter what idiotic thing he did. He supposed that almost ruining his twenty-first birthday within the first hour of being there was one of them. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Junhoe deflated presently, not even five steps away from Jinhwan. “He’s just so <em>dumb</em> and <em>bitchy</em> and-”</p><p>“And one of my oldest friends.” Yunhyeong reminded him, tone stern. He made sure they kept walking, not wanting the older to hear. “Whatever beef you guys have is gonna have to be put aside while you’re here.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Junhoe said again, this time sounding quite remorseful. “I’ll go apologize.”</p><p>“There’s really no need.” Yunhyeong assured him quickly, his mind’s eye foreseeing fifty possible ways in which the situation could go wrong. “Let it be, June. Sometimes people just don’t get along, and that’s okay.”</p><p>His words put a sour expression on the younger’s face, but Yunhyeong had almost expected that. Junhoe never did like to admit when he was wrong. </p><p>“...okay.” The younger begrudgingly agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Hanbin had decided to go to the room to unpack his things and freshen up a little. The mansion was as large as they came, but thirty people meant that some of them needed to share. Which meant that he’d be rooming with Jinhwan.</p><p>Hanbin was looking forward to it, honestly. Time away from New York meant time away from Jinhwan, and Hanbin was still getting used to the distance. You don’t spend all those years being stuck to someone’s side and have it not hurt like hell when you’re separated. It was especially difficult because Jinhwan, who hadn’t gotten over anything that had happened to him in his entire life, wasn’t helping- he was clearly upset at Hanbin’s move, but refused to say so.</p><p>The pair still FaceTimed almost every night, but Hanbin was excited to be able to really, properly have Jinhwan to himself for a while. He missed their deep, philosophical conversations at 4AM and silly, drunk cuddles.</p><p>Once Hanbin had changed his shirt (<em>not</em> because his best friend had insulted it earlier, or anything like that) and taken the liberty of hanging up some of Jinhwan’s new Dior pieces in the room’s spacious wardrobe, he headed back outside. He spent a few minutes catching up with old classmates before his eyes roamed the crowd again, searching for a more familiar face. Deciding that he maybe really did need glasses, he was about to head back upstairs to get his contacts when he heard a familiar, raspy voice call out his name.</p><p>
  <em>“Ayo! Bin!”</em>
</p><p>Hanbin would know that voice anywhere. He turned around with the biggest smile on his face, to be met with exactly who he’d been hoping to see since he’d stepped foot on the property- Bobby Kim. They’d first met last year at this very location, and had not stopped texting each other since. Part of the reason Hanbin had been so excited to come in the first place had been the boy in front of him.</p><p>“Bobby!” He grinned, pulling the older boy into a hug. “Hey. It’s been so long, wow.”</p><p>“It has, huh? It’s good to see you.” Bobby laughed. He looked good- slightly more muscular than the last time they’d met, but still happy, exuberant, effortlessly handsome. He was exactly how Hanbin had pictured him, but better because he was real and <em>they were still holding hands. </em></p><p>“I was really looking forward to seeing you.” Hanbin said, hoping he wasn’t blushing. Maybe he should have worn that bb cream like Jinhwan had suggested.</p><p>“Me too.” Bobby squeezed the fingers in his, looking extremely pleased. “How was your drive?”</p><p>“Awful. You know how Jinhwan gets.”</p><p>“I don’t, but I’m not complaining.”</p><p>Hanbin giggled, punching Bobby’s arm.</p><p>“What about you? You drove too?”</p><p>The other shook his head. “No, Donghyuk actually offered to- wait! You guys haven’t met, have you?” Bobby asked animatedly. Hanbin blinked, a little out of it, but Bobby was already waving to someone over his shoulder. “Donghyuk! Come meet Hanbin!”</p><p>Hanbin watched in mild discomfort as a stupidly cute boy looked up from his phone and headed their way.</p><p>“Hi!” The boy said, reaching a hand out as he approached. “My name’s Donghyuk. Bobby’s told me so much about you- it’s so great that we can finally meet!”</p><p>“Y-Yeah.” Hanbin stuttered in surprise, feeling a little blindsided. He shook his hand gingerly. “Yeah, um, it’s nice to meet you too.”</p><p>“Donghyuk’s in the performing arts department at Columbia.” Bobby explained. “He used one of the tracks I produced for his dance showcase- remember the one I showed you?”</p><p>Hanbin nodded. He did remember- Bobby had been so excited for him to watch it, had insisted that he be kept on FaceTime to watch Hanbin’s reaction to the clip while it played on his laptop. The track had been good, the dance routine equally impressive.</p><p>“I don’t know if you’ve seen,” Bobby continued, bouncing on the balls of his feet like he usually did when he got excited, “But the video’s gotten hella views recently, and people have been giving my SoundCloud way more attention.” He looked at Donghyuk with a soft expression. “I owe it to you, honestly. Thanks again.”</p><p>“It was nothing,” Donghyuk smiled back sweetly, and Hanbin would smile along (because this new guy really did have a great smile) if there wasn’t an uncomfortable tightness in his chest.</p><p>“The routine was inspired by your music, so really, I should be the one thanking you.” Donghyuk chuckled, rubbing Bobby’s shoulder affectionately.</p><p>Hanbin <em>so</em> wanted to pull a Jinhwan in that moment: just turn around and sashay away, no warning. But he prided himself on being the more tactful of the two, so instead he put on his best socializing face and said as amicably as possible,</p><p>“I thought the dance showcase in itself was pretty well-choreographed, Donghyuk. You’re very talented.” This was Bobby’s friend. Or <em>boyfriend</em>. Either way, Hanbin cared far too much about Bobby to not be nice to Donghyuk.</p><p>“Thanks, man. I really appreciate that.” Donghyuk grinned, not a shred of animosity behind his words. Hanbin thought morosely that it was going to be difficult not to like him.</p><p>“What are you nerds talking about?”</p><p>Hanbin turned to see Chanwoo walking towards them, GoPro in hand. He didn’t think he’d ever been so happy to see the little asshole.</p><p>“Chanwoo!” He said in greeting, giving him an exaggerated hug, mainly to put some distance between him, Bobby and Donghyuk. Hanbin had known Chanwoo for as long as he’d known Yunhyeong, because the two of them were cousins. “I haven’t seen you in...”</p><p>“Ages.” Chanwoo answered for him, pulling back with a smirk. “I guess that’s what moving out of state does.”</p><p>“I visited New York on break, asshole.” Hanbin replied, punching him in the arm. “You’re the jet-setting YouTuber here.”</p><p>Chanwoo just laughed in response, clearly enjoying the praise. Unlike the rest of them, he had managed to convince his parents that he didn’t need to go to college- it hadn’t been too hard a task, considering that he already had a full-time gig on YouTube, entertaining his fifty million subscribers.</p><p>“It’s a tough job, but someone’s gotta do it.” He shrugged. “Is Jinhwan here too?”</p><p>“Yeah, probably avoiding Junhoe somewhere.” Hanbin said, amused. “He got so pissy about him earlier, I have no idea why...” He craned his neck to look for his best friend, missing the two uncomfortable looks being sent his way.</p><p>“You don’t know why Jinhwan’s avoiding Junhoe?” Bobby asked, sounding a little funny.</p><p>“No.” Hanbin replied, looking back at him. “Do you?”</p><p>Chanwoo coughed and Bobby blinked.</p><p>“...no.”</p><p>“Okay, then.”</p><p>Hanbin felt like that was as good a note to leave the group on as any, and was about to excuse himself to look for Jinhwan when he heard the sound of what was probably a spoon being loudly rattled against a champagne glass.</p><p>
  <em>“Hi everyone! If we could just have your attention for five minutes, that’d be great!”</em>
</p><p>Hanbin turned with the rest of their group to see Yunhyeong and Daisy by the pool. Judging from the mic in hand, his friend probably wanted to address the gathering- Yunhyeong was old-school like that.</p><p>Hanbin took another sip of his drink, readying himself for the heartfelt, sincere sap that their host was famous for.</p><p>That is, until he caught sight of the two people right behind Daisy and Yunhyeong.</p><p>Jinhwan was peacefully sipping his drink and listening to the speech being made when Junhoe had apparently decided to saunter over, stopping to stand right next to him. The younger boy said something, Jinhwan retaliated, and soon they were having a not-so-quiet exchange of words. Which was to be expected, honestly- Junhoe was about as subtle as a fire truck.</p><p>Daisy, being the supportive girlfriend that she was, looked back and told them to keep it down.</p><p>Hanbin watched, then, in mute horror as Jinhwan took a step back and lost his balance. His arms flailed in panic and he grabbed at the first thing he could get his hands on- which was, of course, Junhoe- and both boys toppled into the pool with a huge splash; wetting poor Yunhyeong and Daisy in the process.</p><p>Hanbin ran over immediately. Yunhyeong, however, was already standing over the two, at a loss for words. Daisy looked equally perplexed as she gratefully accepted towels from a pool boy.</p><p><em>“What-”</em> The birthday boy began, sounding incredibly frazzled, “Are you guys okay? How did this even-”</p><p>“I was just trying to apologize!” Junhoe interrupted him in protest, brushing the wet hair out of his eyes.</p><p>“By what?” Jinhwan sputtered, trying his best to glare while treading water. They had unfortunately fallen into the semi-deep end of the pool. “Annoying the fuck out of me?”</p><p>“June,” Yunhyeong muttered, rubbing his temples. “Didn’t I specifically tell you not to talk to Jinhwan?”</p><p>“You did? Why?” Jinhwan asked, now directing his frown at Yunhyeong.</p><p>“Because I <em>knew</em> something like this would happen!”</p><p>Hanbin felt the beginnings of a dull headache coming on as he placed a hand on Yunhyeong’s shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.</p><p>“I’ve got this, man.” He reassured him. “You go dry off.”</p><p>His friend resisted for all of one second before relaxing under his grip. “Thank you, Binnie.”</p><p>Yunhyeong left with a shake of his head, and Hanbin turned to the two boys in the pool looking thoroughly unimpressed. Unfortunately, neither of them were paying attention; Junhoe had already hoisted himself out, not-so-secretly snickering at Jinhwan, who looked like an angry, wet kitten, struggling to swing a leg over the tiles.</p><p>Hanbin sighed and gave him a hand, pulling him out of the water.</p><p>“Thanks.” Jinhwan said shortly, before turning to Junhoe. He was utterly soaked, and Hanbin just knew he was going to throw a tantrum about <em>the effects of chlorine on silk </em>when they got back to the room. “I <em>hate</em> you.” He spat, before turning promptly on his heel to storm into the house. </p><p>Hanbin could have sworn that Junhoe looked hurt at Jinhwan’s words, but he didn’t have time to ponder it, instead hurrying along to keep up with his best friend. He speed-walked past Bobby, Donghyuk and Chanwoo, who looked just as shocked as he felt.</p><p>One thing was for sure... it was going to be one hell of a vacation.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've clearly watched too much GG and it's seeped into my brain, resulting in this. Thank you for reading, lmk what you think! &lt;3</p><p>twt: thotjinhwan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>